Ghosts
by ARandomHoomanBean
Summary: Pernico AU: Nico was dead. He had been killed back in 1938, when he was 14. After he was killed, he came back as a ghost. Nico would do anything to come back to life. Decades later, a young man comes to Nico with an offer. Nico will be brought back to life, if first, he kills a boy named Percy Jackson.
1. Prologue

**Hello, Bean here, dood! This is my first ever FanFiction, so please tell me what you think, dood! On with the prologue, dood!**

* * *

Percy couldn't believe it.

He was leaving New York.

He was leaving his home.

He was leaving the place he had spent his entire life.

All because of one little boy no one else seemed to be able to see.

* * *

**Yes, I know it is short. This is the prologue after all, dood! I will update as often as I can, dood.**

**-Bean**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A few days earlier**_

Nico sighed.

He was _BORED._

If only he was alive.

Nico's mind wandered through old memories he had from back when he was human.

_**(Flashback)**_

Running through fields, laughing as the wind and tall grass tickled his face and legs. Running alongside him, Bianca called' "Nico! Wait up!" He looked back, hearing her, and then-

_**(End of Flashback)**_

No. Nico did not want to remember _that._

"Hello? Anyone here?" A voice called from the lower level of the house he was in.

Nico jumped, his elbow hitting a nearby vase, causing it to shatter across the room.

That's what would have happened if he was solid.

His elbow went straight through the vase, leaving no marks on the boy, or the vase.

Nico went straight through the floor, and floated down to the first level of the 2-story building to see who had come in. Normally, people avoided this abandoned house because of the creepy vibes they got from it.

Nico spotted the person who had come in. He was tall, with blond hair, pale blue eyes, tan skin, and a long, red scar running over his eye. The man looked at Nico, then grinned. Most people could not see ghosts. If they could, they probably had a near-death experience. Nico wasn't used to being seen. Now that someone could, he didn't know what to think, so Nico just froze.

"I'm Luke Castellan." The man, Luke, said. "You're Nico Di Angelo, right? Just the pers- sorry, _ghost_ I wanted to see."

Luke grinned again.

"I have a deal for you, ghost boy."

* * *

**So? What do you think, dood? Please R&R, dood!**

**-Bean**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bean here, dood! Just a quick note before the story, dood!**

**ChasingRainbows17: Thank you for the review! Reading it really made my day, dood! I makes me really happy to know that people are enjoying this so far!**

**On with the story dood!**

**Oh, and I do not own Percy Jackson, dood! All credit goes to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"I'm Luke Castellan." The man, Luke, said. "You're Nico Di Angelo, right? Just the pers- sorry, _ghost_ I wanted to see."

Luke grinned again.

"I have a deal for you, ghost boy."

Nico blinked. He hadn't used his voice in forever, seeing as he had no one to talk to.

"You mean me?" He asked quietly.

For some reason, Luke found this amusing. "You see any other ghosts around here?" He replied

"N-no"

"Anyways, Casper, I have a deal for you. You see, my dad is a little famous. You ever heard of Hermes Express?"

Nico shook his head no. It had not been around in the 1930's, and he didn't bother keeping up with the 'modern' technology.

"Hermes Express is this really important delivery company my dad owns." Luke explained. But this kid, Percy Jackson, has been stealing stuff from delivery vans whenever he gets the chance. No clue if it's just for kicks, or if he really needs it, but either way, It needs to stop."

Luke smirked. Combined with his scar, messy hair, and wild look in his eyes, Luke looked a little crazy.

"I want you to kill that boy, Percy."

So that was it. He _was_ crazy.

Still, Nico thought. There might be something in it for me.

"You know one of the advantages of having a rich father?" Luke asked. "You get access to thing normal people don't. In this case, I could hire a sorcerer to bring you back to lif-"

"WHAT?" Nico interrupted. "YOU CAN DO THAT? So cool! I wonder if reborn creatures get bonus undead resistance, or if they-" Nico stopped, remembering there was another person in the room with him.

"Sorry, go on." He said

"Like I was saying," Luke continued. "Kill Percy, and you will be brought back to life." Luke smiled evilly. "As some might say, a soul for a soul. So, what do you say, ghostie?"

* * *

**Nico is so adorable when fanboying over Mythomagic, dood!**

**-Bean**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next chapter, dood! I have no clue what to title the chapters, so help with names would be appreciated, dood! Also, the next chapter will be from Percy's Point of Veiw.**

**-Bean**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"Like I was saying," Luke continued. "Kill Percy, and you will be brought back to life." Luke smiled evilly. "As some might say, a soul for a soul. So, what do you say, ghostie?"

Nico thought for a moment. If he accepted, he would come back to life! But again, he had experienced death firsthand, and knew how horrible it was.

"Give me tonight to think about it."

"Sure. I'll be back sunrise tomorrow." With that, Luke turned around, and walked out the door. "See ya, Nico."

Nico sat down on the floor, still processing what had just happened. He glanced outside. The sun was starting to set. There was just a few more minutes until sunset, then Nico could go outside. He had discovered within a few days of dying that, if he went out into the sunlight, he would start to disintegrate.

After roughly 5 minutes, it was dark enough for Nico to safely go outside. He stepped outside, and started walking towards the city of New York. The house that he lived in was near the edges of the city, in the abandoned, run-down little areas no one (other than Nico) lived in.

Within 15 minutes, Nico arrived downtown. No one paid him any mind, but as he walked by people, they shivered slightly, as if a cold breeze had blown by. As he walked, he spotted a couple sitting on a bench together. He watched as the boy got on his knees, and offered the girl a ring.

A few seconds later, as he passed a park, he saw a group of kids out in a field playing soccer together.

He saw a family sitting together, laughing as they ate dinner together in a nearby restaurant.

He saw people living their lives, being happy, interacting with others.

He saw people in love, who would give up their lives to protect their special other.

He saw everything he would never have if he remained a ghost.

Having made up his mind, Nico started his walk home, wiping the tears from his eyes as he went.

* * *

**I am sorry if I got any of the things about New York City wrong, dood. I have never been there, dood.**

**Quick Question: Does anyone know what "dood" is a reference to? Guess right, and you get a blue Cookie!**

**-Bean**


	5. Chapter 5

**MemoriesofHitomeChan****: I will work on trying to make the chapters longer, dood. Thanks for the advice, dood!**

**Since there has not been any chapters yet with Percy, I thought I would make this one partly from his Point of View, dood. **

**-Bean**

* * *

Hours after Nico returned to the small, run-down shack he had learned to call home, the sun began to rise again.

Nico stood on the porch, waiting for Luke to return. Nico had made up his mind- he would accept the job.

"So, Nico." a voice called from the forest. "Made up your mind?"

Nico turned to see a young man, Luke, walking towards him.

Nico waited until Luke reached the porch, nodded. "I accept." He said. "Where is this Peter Johnson?"

"_Percy Jackson_ lives in New York City, a city not to far from here." Luke made sure to put extra emphasis on Percy's name. It would do Luke no good if Nico killed the wrong person.

"He lives in an apartment near East 104th & 1st Street. Remember, if you do not kill him, you will _never_ return to life."

With that, Luke turned around, and dramatically walked back to the forest.

"I guess I better go find Peter- no, Percy Jackson." Nico muttered to himself.

He began his trek to the city.

* * *

Percy's day started normally.

Wake up as his mom was leaving work, tell her goodbye quickly, get dressed, accidentally fall asleep again on the couch, wake up again, rush to make breakfast, eat breakfast, brush teeth, run out of the apartment with Gabe screaming at him to get out.

"AND STAY OUT!"

Percy looked back at his Step-Father as he closed the door behind him.

"Jeez.." Percy whispered under his breath.

He began his walk to school.

The second Percy stepped out of his apartment, he shivered.

Percy didn't know why, but he felt weird, as if something or someone he could not see was watching him. Percy shook it off, deciding he was being paranoid, and headed down the sidewalk to his school.

What Percy did not realize, however, was that he_ was_ being watched. If you had nearly died once before in your life, and you looked towards the edges of the streets, you would notice a small teen, clinging to the shadows, staying out off the light, chasing after Percy.

* * *

Nico had planned to tail Percy for a couple days, figure out his habits, and find a way to kill him while making it seem like an accident. Nico had only been following Percy for a couple hours, but already knew one thing for certain.

High School was _boring._

Nico really didn't understand why people choose to go to school. To him, it seemed unnecessary, boring, dangerous, and… well, you get the point.

Luckily for Nico, it was relatively cloudy, so he managed to arrive at the school without burning himself.

Nico followed Percy around for a while, until, halfway through the day, a loud blaring noise came from the speakers, startling him.

Huge groups of teenagers flooded out from classrooms, all heading towards a large room Nico had noticed earlier. In all the chaos, Nico lost track of Percy.

Nico decided to call it a day, and began to walk back to his house. One or two students gaped at him as he went through the walls in the direction of his home, but then dismissed it as a trick of the light.

* * *

Percy's day passed quickly.

Math, Science, P.E., Lunch, English…

Percy began to walk home, clueless to the danger he was in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Be warned, dood! This has some mentions of abuse!**

* * *

**_HE IS HERE._**

Percy continued walking.

**_I SMELL HIS BLOOD._**

_**HE IS CLOSE. **_

_**CLOSE.**_

_**WHERE? ?**_

_**WHERE ? !**_

ധ _**ㅐ Ⓔ 🇷 **__**e ? ! ? **_

In its rage, the beast blindly stumbled back into the dark.

* * *

"I'M HOME!"

Percy dumped his backpack onto the ground, and looked around. It seemed as if no one was home.

No one that Percy _cared _about at least.

"I thouwgt ie towld yo nowt ta' cowm bak!"

Percy sighed.

Gabe was drunk.

_Again._

Gabe stomped up to Percy.

"I SAID DON'T COME BACK!"

Percy then heard a sound that he had never heard before, despite the fact that he lived in NY.

Glass Breaking.

Over his head.

Percy crumbled to the ground in a tangled heap.

Gabe ran back to wherever he came from, retrieved another bottle, and after downing it in one swig, chucked it at Percy again.

ITHURT

ITHURTSOMUCHPERCYWANTEDITTOEND

HEWANTEDITTOSTOP

STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP

Gabe retrieved bottle after bottle…

STOPMAKEITSTOPPLEASESTOP

Percy lost consciousness.

He didn't notice when Gabe finally _did_ stop.

He didn't notice when his mom came home.

Nor when she called 9-1-1.

He didn't notice when he was taken to the hospital.

Once he had woken up, the only thing he _did _notice was the small, mousy, brown-haired boy, sitting in the corner of his room.


End file.
